tokfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Mac Index
The Big Mac Index is published by as an informal way of measuring the (PPP) between two and provides a test of the extent to which market s result in goods costing the same in different countries. It "seeks to make exchange-rate theory a bit more digestible". The , created in 1986, takes its name from the , a sold at restaurants. In 2018, , to celebrate the 50th anniversary of , issued a currency named MacCoin. Each MacCoin was redeemable for one Big Mac and could not be converted into cash by the restaurant. MacCoin was redeemable in more than 50 countries but only until the end of 2018. Overview The Big Mac index was introduced in in September 1986 by Pam Woodall as a semi-humorous illustration of PPP and has been published by that paper annually since then. The index also gave rise to the word burgernomics. One suggested method of predicting exchange rate movements is that the rate between two currencies should naturally adjust so that a sample and services . In the Big Mac Index, the basket in question is a single burger as sold by the fast food restaurant chain. The Big Mac was chosen because it is available to a common specification in many countries around the world as local McDonald's at least in theory have significant responsibility for negotiating input prices. For these reasons, the index enables a comparison between many countries' currencies. The Big Mac PPP exchange rate between two countries is obtained by dividing the price of a Big Mac in one country (in its currency) by the price of a Big Mac in another country (in its currency). This value is then compared with the actual exchange rate; if it is lower, then the first currency is under-valued (according to PPP theory) compared with the second, and conversely, if it is higher, then the first currency is over-valued. For example, using figures in July 2008: # the price of a Big Mac was $3.57 in the (varies by store) # the price of a Big Mac was £2.29 in the (varies by region) # the implied purchasing power parity was $1.56 to £1, that is $3.57/£2.29 = 1.56 # this compares with an actual exchange rate of $2.00 to £1 at the time # (2.00-1.56)/1.56 = 28% # the was thus overvalued against the by 28% The is mixed, as prices differ widely in the EU area. As of April 2009, the Big Mac is trading in at , which translates into , which would imply that the is trading above the PPP, with the difference being 10.9%. Variants The Economist sometimes produces variants on the theme. For example, in January 2004, it showed a Tall Latte index with the Big Mac replaced by a cup of . In 2007, an Australian bank tried a variation the Big Mac index, being an " index": since the iPod is manufactured at a single place, the value of iPods should be more consistent globally. However, this theory can be criticised for ignoring shipping costs, which will vary depending on how far the product is delivered from its "single place" of manufacture in . introduced the Billy index where they convert local prices of 's Billy bookshelf into US dollars and compare the prices. Gold-Mac-Index: The value of the purchasing power for 1 g of gold (Gold.de: calculation of the gold price average of the corresponding year), how many burgers one got for 1 g gold. A Swiss bank has expanded the idea of the Big Mac index to include the amount of time that an average local worker in a given country must work to earn enough to buy a Big Mac. In 2017, the comparison platform Versus did a version called The Chai Latte Global Index, comparing Chai Latte prices worldwide, by first converting the local prices into USD. Limitations While economists widely cite the Big Mac index as a reasonable real-world measurement of purchasing power parity, the burger methodology has some limitations. Big Mac Index is limited by geographical coverage, due to the presence of the franchise. For example, in is only present in , and (there has been a similar index created solely for called the " ": as the name suggests, instead of using a , this index uses 's Original 12/15 pc. bucket to compile its data). In many countries, eating at international fast-food chain restaurants such as is relatively expensive in comparison to eating at a local restaurant, and the demand for Big Macs is not as large in countries such as as in the United States. Social status of eating at fast food restaurants such as McDonald's in a local market, what proportion of sales might be to expatriates, local taxes, levels of competition, and import duties on selected items may not be representative of the country's economy as a whole. In addition, there is no theoretical reason why non-tradable goods and services such as property costs should be equal in different countries: this is the theoretical reason for PPPs being different from market exchange rates over time. The relative cost of high- products, such as essential pharmaceutical products, or cellular telephony might compare local capacity and , as much as relative currency values. Nevertheless, McDonald's is also using different commercial strategies which can result in huge differences for a product. Overall, the price of a Big Mac will be a reflection of its local production and delivery cost, the cost of advertising (considerable in some areas), and most importantly what the local market will bear – quite different from country to country, and not all a reflection of relative currency values. In some markets, a high-volume and low-margin approach makes most sense to maximize profit, while in others a higher margin will generate more profit. Thus the relative prices reflect more than currency values. For example, a hamburger costs only in , and in , but overall, McDonald's restaurants are cheaper in Belgium. Prices of Big Macs can also vary greatly between different areas within a country. For example, a Big Mac sold in will be more expensive than one sold at a McDonald's located in a rural area. One other example is that Russia has one of the cheapest Big Macs, even though Moscow is usually near the top on lists of costs for visiting business people. Standard food ingredients are cheap in Russia, while restaurants suitable for business dinners with English speaking staff are expensive. Manipulation Critics of the in and many economists believe that the government has for years falsified consumer price data to understate the country's true inflation rate. The Economist stated in January 2011 that Big Mac index "does support claims that Argentina's government is . The gap between its average annual rate of burger inflation (19%) and its official rate (10%) is far bigger than in any other country." That year the press began reporting on unusual behavior by the more than 200 Argentinean McDonald's restaurants. They no longer prominently advertised Big Macs for sale and the sandwich, both individually and as part of s, was being sold for an unusually low price compared to other items. , Secretary of Commerce in the Kirchner government, reportedly forced McDonald's to sell the Big Mac at an artificially low price to manipulate the country's performance on the Big Mac index. In June 2012, the price of the Big Mac value meal suddenly rose by 26%, closer to that of other meals, after The Economist, The New York Times, and other media reported on the unusual pricing. A Buenos Aires newspaper stated "Moreno loses the battle". Comparison issues The Big Mac (and virtually all sandwiches) vary from country to country with differing nutritional values, weights and even nominal size differences. Not all Big Mac burgers offered by the chain are exclusively beef. In India – which is a predominantly country – beef burgers are not available at any McDonald's outlets. The Chicken Maharaja Mac serves as a substitute for the Big Mac. There is a lot of variance with the exclusively beef "Big Mac": the Australian version of the Big Mac has 22% fewer Calories than the Canadian version, and is 8% lighter than the version sold in Mexico. On 1 November 2009, all three of the McDonald's in closed, primarily due to the chain's high cost of importing most of the chain's meat and vegetables, by McDonald's demands and standards, from the Eurozone. At the time, a Big Mac in Iceland cost 650 krona ($5.29), and the 20% price increase that would have been needed to stay in business would have increased that cost to 780 krona ($6.36). Fish, lamb and beef are produced in Iceland, while beef is often imported (but also exported). Figures Six most expensive (July 18, 2018) This statistic shows the most expensive places to buy a Big Mac. # – $6.57 (6.50 ) # – $5.83 (51.00 ) # – $5.51 (5.51 ) # – $5.22 (42 ) # – $5.08 (6.65 ) # – $4.75 (4.56 ) Six cheapest (July 18, 2018) This statistic shows the least expensive places to buy a Big Mac. # – $1.75 (31.37 ) # – $1.91 (50 ) # – $2.09 (130 ) # – $2.10 (8.45 ) # – $2.19 (31,500 ) # – $2.27 (69 ) Six fastest earned (July 2015) This statistic shows the average working time required to buy one Big Mac in selected cities around the world in 2015. # - 8.6 min # - 10.3 min # , - 10.4 min # , - 10.6 min # , - 10.7 min # , - 10.8 min Six slowest earned (July 2015) This statistic shows the average working time required to buy one Big Mac in selected cities around the world in 2015. # , - 172.6 min # , - 87.5 min # , - 78.4 min # , - 66.7 min # , - 62.5 min # , - 54.7 min Notes Category:Monetary system